Ghost Whisperer
by midnitesparkle17
Summary: “My name is Bella Swan, and I am a ghost whisperer” We all know Bella is different. When Bella turned 21 she was able to see ghosts. Now, Bella solves the Cullen/Whitlock Ghostly problems so that they can have a second chance to live. HUMAN and GHOSTS
1. Chapter 1

_**Ghost Whisperer **_

Summary: We all know Bella is different. From the second Bella turned 21 she was able to see ghosts that nobody saw. Now, Bella solves the Cullen/Whitlock Ghostly problems so that they can be given a second chance at living.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

The second I turned 21 was the scariest moment of my life. At exactly 6:36 at night, all of a sudden, people appeared.

Not just people.

Dead people.

I did not notice the person who first appeared as I sat alone in my dorm room wishing a birthday wish as I ate a cupcake I had bought from the university cafeteria.

Chocolate cake with blue frosting never tasted the same.

I never told anyone about my new sight. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Mom, I want to talk to you. Guess what? I see dead people'

I'm sure that would go down well.

So when I met the first of the Cullen ghost clan I was not as surprised as one would think one would be for someone who saw a ghost.

"Gah!" I said as I opened my apartment door and came face to face with a young blonde man.

"Hello Isabella" the ghostly figure said.

"Hi" I said as I attempted to calm my heart.

The man walked through my apartment to stand in the living room; he looked expectantly at me as he waited for me to follow.

"My name is Carlisle" he said with his arms behind his back.

I stuck out my hand for him to shake, he quirked an eyebrow and smiled. I blushed and returned my hand to my side. I always forget that touching things is not a ghost's strong suit.

I sat on my couch as I waited for him to explain his life story and why he thinks he did not pass on.

He quickly explained his life story to me. He lived in the 16th century, his father was a minister, out to get silly nonexistent vampires. He never got married and followed in his father's footsteps as a minister. Eventually he died of a disease…cancer he thought.

He believed that the reason why he didn't pass on was because he never got married.

"Married?" I asked "That's why?"

"I believe so"

"Hmmm" I thought as I comprehended the story he told me.

"How am I supposed to fix that?" I pondered.

Carlisle shrugged.

There has got to be more to it. I really don't think that was his problem.

Suddenly I got an idea.

"Did you ever take any really big risks?" I asked.

Carlisle took a moment to think to himself and slowly he said "Noooo…"

"Maybe you need to take a risk?" I suggested.

Carlisle nodded slowly "How should we handle this?"

I thought for a moment and decided to take him to go cliff diving at La Push.

I took Carlisle to my car and he got in, but not after taking a moment to make sure the car was safe to use.

We drove about 10 minutes until I pulled over near the edge of the road about three hundred feet from the cliff.

Carlisle walked silently next to me as we approached the ledge. He looked hesitantly over the edge "I don't know about this…"

"It can't hurt" I told him "Your already dead, after all"

He nodded, curled his feet over the edge, and jumped.

As I waited for him to either come back and tell me it didn't work or him to disappear from my life forever, I noticed a women, ghost of course, sobbing while sitting on the edge of the cliff.

I walked over to her and sat cross legged behind her. I waited for her to notice me, I didn't want to interrupt. Besides, if I did try to touch her, she wouldn't feel it anyway.

I shifted my weight and the women stopped sobbing to turn around and looked at me.

"Hey" I smile consolingly.

The women smiled slightly and turn her body so she was facing me.

"You…you can see me?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

"My name is Bella Swan, and I am a ghost whisperer" I explained "How come you've never come to me?"

Most ghosts pass on to other ghosts that the ghost whisperer exists and where she lives.

The women let out a sob and said "No matter how many times I throw myself off this cliff, I can't seem to die"

She glanced back at the cliff and then looked at me.

"Why can't I pass on?"

I then launched into the speech I always give to a ghost who doesn't know other ghosts exist and explained why she was invincible.

"You" I stated "are a ghost. You can't pass on because you died before you did what you were placed on this earth to do. You need to figure out what it is. Then, if you do figure it out, God will grant you the gift of becoming human again at the age you are currently stuck at. You will turn into the fleshy being he wants you to be the minute you figure it out. You may or may not remember your time being a ghost" I finished.

"I don't want to live" she sniffed.

I closed my eyes and wished that ghosts couldn't haunt people so that I could tell her God doesn't care what you want; God doesn't even care what I want.

But of course, ghosts do haunt and that would be rude.

I explained what I would do to help, as I always do, and asked her to tell me her life story.

"My name is Esme" she sighed "I killed myself by jumping off this cliff because my one and only new born baby died three days after she was born"

I nodded.

"Catherine" she whimpered "Her name was Catherine"

I smiled sadly and nodded.

I stood up and invited her back to my apartment so she had someplace to dwell instead of crying on the edge of a cliff.

I walked her over to my car and noticed Carlisle standing near it.

"Didn't work, eh?" I asked.

"Apparently not" He said sadly.

Carlisle looked past me and saw Esme, he bowed gentlemanly and Esme curtsied in return.

"Carlisle – Esme – Emse – Carlisle" I introduced.

Esme wiped away her tears as I held the door open for them, she climbed in, Carlisle followed her.

I drove back to my apartment in hopes that love could be the answer to both their problems.

It was a false hope because they still followed me into my apartment.

And Esme still sobbed all night.

And Carlisle sat next to her as he told her that I would solve all her problems.

And the next morning Mr. Joffery asked me why I was crying so loud.

And I told him the same excuse I always used.

Because my life sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ghost Whisperer**_

Summary: We all know Bella is different. From the second Bella turned 21 she was able to see ghosts that nobody saw. Now, Bella solves the Cullen/Whitlock Ghostly problems so that they can be given a second chance at living.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

I turned on the television because that is the only thing that would sufficiently distract Esme from crying and Carlisle joined her. I decided that now would be a good time to muse over how to unravel the mystery of why they never passed on.

As I lay on my bed, I considered the possibilities for Carlisle.

My first thought was that he needed a wife because he had never been married.

My second thought was that he never _really_ followed in his father's steps because he never went after or accused anyone of being a vampire.

My last thought was a bit more profound.

Maybe he never found where he belonged. He followed in his father's footsteps instead of looking for his own job.

I called Carlisle into my bedroom and sat up in bed to announce my diagnosis. Esme followed in after him.

"Carlisle, I have some ideas for what could be your problem, are you ready to hear?"

"Yes."

"One, you may need a lady friend" at that Esme giggled "Two, you never accused anyone of being a vampire so you need to find a one and tell the authorities so a mob can form outside a cave of bats" Carlisle smirked lightly "Third, and in my opinion the best explanation, is that you were not supposed to be a minister."

He nodded slowly, comprehending my guesses.

"Let's go job hunting" I said as I grabbed my purse and told Esme and Carlisle to follow me.

We got in the car and I drove around, not really sure what I was looking for.

"Carlisle, if you spot any jobs that you think you would have liked to do, let me know"

"Ever want to be a merchant?" I asked him.

Carlisle took a moment to think before answering "I don't think so"

I took stock broker and salesman off my list.

"Farmer?"

He cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

"Plant nursery here we come" I said to no one.

When we arrived at the plant nursery, I gave him a tour.

It was a small tour composed of words like "Fruit trees" and "Flower Plants" as I pointed them out.

"We should go over to the fruit trees because that is the most similar to farming" I said as a meandered toward the leafy greenness with bark.

I walked down the apple tree isle as Carlisle and Esme followed behind.

"I wish I could keep a garden" Esme sighed as we passed a "bitter apple" tree.

"I promise, as soon as we are human, I will buy you as many plants as you would like, dear" Carlisle said gently as he smiled.

Esme's eyes sparkled as she smiled shyly.

As I turned to go down the next isle, my foot caught a tree. Immediately, I fell to the ground with an "oof."

"Arg!" I gritted my teeth as I felt the reaction of pain go up my nerve cells and register into my brain. My brain told me to grasp my ankle and say "arg" again.

"Oh!" Carlisle gasped as he watched me trying to control my pain.

Esme's hands flew to my legs, trying to numb the pain. Of course, her ghosliness got in the way and could not comfort me.

Carlisle bent down to his knees to look at my foot.

"Can you move it?" he asked.

I tried to bend the joint but cringed in the pain that overtook my body. "It hurts too much" I told him.

"Can you find someone and somehow get them to look over here, Esme?" Carlisle wondered.

"I can try" Esme replied.

Esme stood up and looked around, trying to come up with an idea. Her face relaxed as she started yelling for help.

"Help Someone! Anyone" She yelled.

Apparently someone heard her because an older women came rushing over.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked.

"I hurt my ankle and I don't think I'll be able to walk. If you can help me over to my car, I can drive to the hospital" I explained.

"No problem, dear"

As I hobbled the women glanced behind us "I can see them too" she said quietly.

"_What_?" I gasped quietly.

"The ghosts behind you" she whispered nodding to Esme and Carlisle who were currently staring into each other's eyes as they walked behind us.

"You…you can see them too?" I echoed.

She smiled gently.

"They go away once you find true love" she said "They stop coming to you when they find that you are happy. Almost like part of their instinct, they see you happy and don't want it to stop for you. So they find another Ghost Whisperer"

"Oh" I said, sadness dripping into my voice "I don't think they will go away then"

She patted my arm as I limped along, "We all say that at one time or another"

I half smiled at her hope for me. We approached my car and she opened the door for me.

"It's a good thing that it's your left leg you hurt" she chuckled "you wouldn't want someone as blind as me driving you to the hospital. You would get there in more pain than you in now"

I smiled at her jab and thanked her. Carlisle and Esme went through the door the women opened for them, glancing at her quizzically before entering the car. She giggled and waved as I left the parking lot to drive to a place where the doctors know my name as if I live there.

"She has the sight?" Carlisle wondered aloud.

"Yes" I answered "but ghosts don't go to her anymore for guidance"

"Hm" he said.

I drove to the hospital in a state of marvel. I never knew that there was a cure for this sight. And now, to find out that the cure was to be happy, I wondered if the ghosts would ever leave me alone.

As the trees past by me I looked at the ghosts we past, each one sad or angry or even in denial. They hadn't found me yet…and maybe they never would.

I parked at the front of the hospital so I would not have to hobble far, the ghosts followed me but were quiet. I walked to the front desk and told them I had hurt my foot. The tired nurse nodded and gave me a clipboard to fill out my information. I took a seat and filled out my form while wondering how long this would take. I needed to finish this up and get back to helping Carlisle.

I finished the form and gave it to a nurse. She smiled gently and took it. About twenty minutes later a doctor called my name to come into a small room and tell them how much pain I was in. I told them a 5…I've had worse.

He led me into another room to get an x-ray. The x-ray told him that my ankle was sprained, quickly but carefully, he wrapped my foot up.

The doctor patted my foot and told me to come in a week later.

I walked through the halls of the hospital on crutches. I briefly glanced back into the waiting room.

For one second I could have sworn I saw the most beautiful ghost I had ever seen.

But as soon as I glanced back, he was gone from the seat he had been sitting in.

I shrugged to myself and carried on with my limped walk to my car. Carlisle spoke up as he climbed into the car.

"I think that I would like to be a doctor" he smiled gently.

For a moment I thought maybe Carlisle would turn into a fleshy human, the moment passed without him changing and I sighed.

I needed to find another way to give him his second chance.

-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:-

Ok…so I have no idea what Ghost Whisperer is…a movie? A book? I don't know. Anyways this will story will not be based on the Ghost Whisperer you speak of. It will be different…I'm sure. Also...care to shed your tears on the indefinite finish of Midnight Sun? It makes me so sad. , (

REVIEW


End file.
